There is a widespread need for many types of liquid to be supplied, or dispensed, at sub-ambient temperature. Much energy and expense is incurred in providing chilled drinks, such as by adding pre-formed ice or by chilling the bottle containing the drink. Such methods have significant disadvantages: ice tends to melt and so dilute the drink, and chilling the entire bottle is both time-consuming and inefficient.